


Winding Down

by TheGoldenLamb



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Blowjobs, Filth, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not sorry, Just utter filth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenLamb/pseuds/TheGoldenLamb
Summary: Sometimes the stress of it all gets to Connor. Luc is here to help his young captain get his mind off things.





	Winding Down

  
“I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay,” repeats Connor as he lightly taps his forhead against the wall. It felt like his anxiety was strangling him, there was so much riding on him to do better, be better, to drag the Oilers out of the pit they’ve been for the last 10 or so years. Year after year of first round draft picks meant that they’ve been given the chance to be better, but being made captain meant that he was responsible for them, for the franchise.

It felt impossible. He’s led teams before, and while it’s not something that Connor would classify as easy by any stretch of the imagination, he’s been able to do it competently before. There’s no reason why this should feel so impossible.

“You alright there, Davo?”

Luc towered over him, a steady and comforting presence. He had a split lip and the beginnings of a black eye, carry over from the fight he’d gotten in earlier tonight.

“I’m fine,” says Connor, shrugging on a shell of artificial calm.

“No you’re not.”

“I’m fine Luc, really I am.”

“That’s a nice lie you’re telling me. C’mon captain, let’s wipe that gloom off your face.”

Luc doesn’t give him a choice, using his large frame to hoist Connor over his shoulder. Connor yelps, and ignores the way that his stomach swoops.

“Put me down Luc!”

Luc chuckles and gives Connor’s ass a friendly pat. Connor ignores the way that his skin flushes.

“I will… eventually.”

Luc leads them to the sports therapy room, which is completely empty. He deposits Connor on a massage table a gives him a look of intent. Before Connor has a chance to fully process the look, Luc is kissing him thoroughly, using his strong steady hands to remove his shorts.

“What are you doing?” asks Connor breathlessly as Luc begins to suck a bruise on his collarbone.

“Making you feel better. Bet you’re not thinking about what ever had you banging your head against the wall earlier.”

“How-“ Connor breaks off into a moan as Luc wraps his hand around his leaking cock.

“Fuck,” whispers Connor as he rests his head on Luc’s shoulder. He can barely muffle the groans slipping out of him and he feels Luc chuckle as starts pumping his hand faster. He’s going to die, thinks Connor. Death by handjob.

“Look at you,” says Luc with wonder in his voice. “Don’t need any lube, you’re providing all the slick I need. How long have you been wanting this, huh? How long have you been wanting my hand around your cock while you moan like a little slut?”

“Shut-“ gasps Connor. “Shut up and keep jerking me off.”

“Oh, I can do you one better.” With that, Luc sinks to his knees and put Connor’s dick in his mouth in one fluid motion.

Connor nearly comes right there and then, and it takes all the self-control he has not to release his load in Luc’s mouth.

He’s good, thinks Connor as his control starts to fracture. All of Connor’s girlfriends had been as inexperienced as he was, and he never felt completely right pulling like some of his other teammates. Every time he tried to talk to a girl in a bar he just kind of awkwardly mumbled at he while she tried not to laugh.

Luc’s cheeks hollow out as he sucks harder and Connor yelps as he feels himself start to rush to orgasm.

“Luc, Luc, I’m going to-“

Luc moans around his cock and Connor can’t hold himself off any further, he tumbles over the edge and spills into Luc’s mouth. Luc swallows his cum without complaint, and if he weren’t so completely exhausted, he’d be hard all over again. He lies back on the table, trying to get his breath back.

“You alright there?” asks Luc, as he strokes Connor’s thigh.

“Give me a second,” rasps Connor. “I’ll return the favor.”

“No need.” Connor takes a look over a Luc and sure enough there’s a growing wet spot on the front of his shorts.  
“Just from-?”

Luc chuckles and leans over to kiss him lazily. “You getting off was the hottest fucking thing I’ve seen all week. C’mon kid, let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! (@LVgoldenlam) I've finally decided to stop lurking in fandom and would like new people to talk to. :-P 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
